


Before You Forget How (Wake Up)

by Silky_John



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, This is based on one of my favourite tumblr posts, idk what happened to me but I wrote this in less than an hour, more questions than answers, now you know why Cyrus has dark circles, who's that pokemon? It's FRILLISH, yes this is a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_John/pseuds/Silky_John
Summary: A small room, three by three metres, awash in blue light. He knows he's waiting for something, but not what he's waiting for.OR:I've thought about Cyrus' dark circles more than anyone should, and my answer is: NIGHTMARE.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Before You Forget How (Wake Up)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally titled this "Frillish Blue", and uh, I think you'll understand why as you read.
> 
> So uhh welcome to my headscape when it's not about a relationship, romantic or otherwise, OR, when I'm thinking about ways in which to abstract one's relationship with self.
> 
> I was tired, dehydrated, and inspired by a tumblr post I really love when I wrote this. I'll make sure to link the post in the end note, eventually.
> 
> Enjoy, and please point out any mistakes I might have made.

A small room, about three metres by three metres. He seats in a fairly comfortable chair, placed against one of the walls. 

To his right is a plain, wooden, door with no knob on it, and to his left is a door with an illegible sign (one he had tried and failed miserably to read). The door to his left has a handle, but he suspects it can only be opened from the other side–he's never wrong about things like this.

In front of him is a coffee table with an assortment of nondescript magazines, and in front of that, an aquarium in lieu of what would be a fourth wall. He can't tell the size of the aquarium, which he hates to admit throws him off, but a cool blue from within shines through the thick glass wall and seems to be the only thing lighting the room.

Within the aquarium, as far as he can tell, is a single pokémon he's never seen before. It has multiple frilly, free-floating tentacles, a collar-looking... thing, a crown-like feature atop what must be its head, and deep red eyes. It floats lazily in the water, unconcerned with the room beyond the glass.

Looking to his right and then to his left, he reasons out that he must have come from the knob-less door, and must be on his way to whatever is beyond the one with the illegible sign.

He seems to be in a waiting room, but he can't tell how long he's been waiting, or what he's been waiting for. 

It can't have been too long, seeing as the itch to pick up a magazine and struggle through the absolute nonsense that is Sinnoh's print media hasn't gripped him. That can't be true though, considering how parched his throat feels; how stiff his rear is from all the sitting and... and waiting.

What is he waiting for? 

A ticking sound is coming from somewhere. Normally, he'd try gauge the amount of time passing by counting every tick, the amount of time between each is getting longer. Every bone in his body screams to him about how unnatural it all is; to get up and find 'out'. 

Still, he can't help continuing his wait... 

But what is he waiting for?

The length between each tick, which had been compounding with no apparent pattern, finally extends indefinitely. It should be a relief, but it sets him on edge.

"The time is coming," his brain uselessly supplies. The time? What time?

The focus he had give the clock sounds finally turns to the features of the room. The light from the aquarium is sharper; harsher, and he can't help but notice that the knob of the door to his left is now slowly turning.

He can feel a small droplet of cold sweat slide down his brow. Still he sits. Still he waits.

Everything that felt off about the room has been dialled up to 100, and he still can't help staying in his seat and waiting.

_But what is it that he's waiting for?_

His eyes shift focus to the aquarium, unable to stand watching the door to open. The creature inside is staring at him with it's blood-red eyes, looking too wise and knowing for his liking.

It smiles at him, and something about the smile sends fingers crawling down his skin and sets his hair standing. Perhaps it is how akin the expression is to one a human would make, but just... not.

"You've been here a while, Cyrus," the creature says to him in a deep timbre, a voice so familiar, yet he can't seem to place it.

The creature continues smiling as it turns to look at the door, which is now slowly creaking open. 

"You'd better wake up, Cyrus. Wake up, _before you forget how."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I considered writing a post and pre-dream but, uhhh, I decided not to. Honestly, I'm curious about when and where you think this takes place (in the timeline of dppt of course) so drop a comment about your thoughts (if any) or [come to my tumblr and we can talk.](http://sylkhi.tumblr.com)
> 
> As I said, I'll link the post (or an image of it) later, maybe tomorrow? But if you can guess it, surprise me.
> 
> I listened to Janelle Monae's first EP and True (Solange) as I worked on this, idk why, but I just felt like letting you guys know, anyway...
> 
> As always, love,
> 
> John.


End file.
